Intoxicating : gubuk pembawa perkara gagal
by pelipurindu
Summary: Jadi ini? Penyebab semua tentara balik pulang setelah sebulan kepergian?. kookga.


.

.

 **Intoxicating — gubuk pembawa perkara gagal**

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **KookGa** ]

Romance—Drama

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : ini apa .'.

.

.

.

"Ssh, AKH Sial!"

Gubuk sunyi itu hanyalah sebuah tipuan belaka. Dimana seorang yang mengundangnya ke tempat ini sudah merencanakan sesuatu sebelumnya. Dan yang diundang pula bukan tak tahu jika ada sesuatu yang salah semenjak orang berkulit putih itu menggoda dan menawarinya untuk tidur satu malam.

"Sst, diam Jeon."

Tenggorokannya makin ditekan, tempurung kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena dihempaskan menuju lantai kayu. Kedua tangannya di ikat didepan perutnya, di ikat oleh satu tangan yang sialnya lebih kecil dari miliknya. Perutnya di duduki dengan sengaja di tumpukan semua beratnya ke lawan, ia hampir mual karena ini.

"akh—bangsat, jangan ditekan!" si Jeon menyalang, redup cahaya membuat kedua netra itu terlihat amat mengerikan. Karena air mata yang melingkupi retina tersebut membuatnya semakin berpendar dengan cahaya yang ada, "S-siapa kau? Kau mempunyai dendam padaku atau bagaimana, huh?"

Seringaian melebar, kedua kaki yang berada di sisi kanan kiri Jeon semakin merapat untuk mengunci, "Tidak. Aku tak punya, Jeon." Satu tangan yang berada di leher itu melonggar, tapi lalu ke atas menekan dagu dan sedikit pada sisi kedua pipi dengan dua jari, "Aku hanya mempunyai, em—bagaimana aku mengatakan ini? Mungkit sedikit ketertarikan padamu? Si tuan Jeon yang misterius. Jeon—Jeongguk?"

Lupakan tentang menyalang karena amarah, karena Jungkook sekarang ini mendelik dengan sisi sudut bibir yang bergetar ingin menaik ke sisi masing-masing, untuk sedikit tertawa dengan parau, "Kau—tau namaku, huh? bukan orang sembarangan kalau begitu?"

Kedua bola mata Jungkook memutar, sejenak mengitari gubuk kayu yang sedikit kumuh itu tapi dalam ruangannya nyatanya bersih dan terawat. Satu penerang di atas, kasur lipat di sisi pinggir dan satu meja di sudut ruang. Tempat yang kecil jika dikata sebagai gubuk, karena hanya ada satu ruangan di dalamnya saat membuka pintu.

Jungkook diam, sekaligus berpikir karena jika ia berkata yang bersifat mengacau maka dirinyalah juga yang termakan kerugian. Membiarkan si kulit putih melihatnya dalam diam diatas, tetap menatapnya walau mata Jungkook berpendar segala arah, mengukungnya dengan tangan dan kaki terus menerus mengerat mengunci—tau jika lawan satunya ini adalah ahlinya dalam pemanfaat kelengahan nomor satu di tingkatnya.

Netra Jungkook berhenti bergerak, lalu kembali ke atas untuk bersibobrok dengan obsidian yang mengukungnya. Dengan satu kilapan yang memancar pasti, ia tersenyum pongah, "Lalu kau?" jeda, "Kau sendiri siapa? Benar Min Yoongi—atau itu hanya nama samaranmu pula?"

Yoongi tak gentar, wajahnya masih sama _lempeng_ walau masih menghunus si lawan dengan tatapannya, "Tidak, Jeon. Aku tak sepertimu. Itu nama asliku."

"Oh, benarkah?" Jungkook bertanya, kepalanya sedikit memiring tak peduli dagunya masih ditahan. Dirinya lebih kuat jika hanya sekedar menggerakan kepalanya.

Setelah mendengus, Yoongi menaikan tubuhnya. Masih dengan kedua kaki yang merapat di pinggir perut si Jeon. Yoongi menungging dengan kedua tangan yang tak pernah lepas.

"Ya, aku tak perlu takut akan suatu hal. Sepertimu yang takut _ketahuan_?" kali ini Yoongi tertawa, tertawa dengan suara beratnya. Tertawa dengan seolah terputus-putus, "Kiranya aku lebih berani daripada dirimu, _eh?"_

Menyeringai begitu lebar, si Jeon menaikan satu kakinya cepat untuk menekuk. Membawa si Min yang menungging kembali jatuh keperutnya, hanya saja lebih maju ke depan. Tubuhnya tak dapat merepon dengan baik dorongan siku kaki Jungkook yang tiba-tiba, sehingga jatuh tepat di dada si Jeon. Kedua tangan Jungkook terlepas, pun dengan cekalan di leher.

Tubuh kecilnya kini berbalik dikunci, kedua tangan kekar milik Jungkook memeluknya—tidak, menekannya ke tubuh Jungkook sendiri. Pula dengan kakinya yang tergelincir jatuh sehingga melurus itu dilingkari kaki Jungkook.

Napasnya berhenti, setelah saat bibirnya dengan kencang _menubruk_ milik Jungkook.

"Bangsat!" punggung tangan dibawanya untuk menggosok bibirnya, seakan bibir Jungkook adalah virus mematikan, "Lepas sial!" lalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang terkunci penuh.

Disisi lain, Jungkook kehilangan fokus. Tenaganya memang tak berkurang untuk menahan lawan, tapi pandangannya kosong tepat saat bibir si Min menyentuhnya.

Salah satu rencana? Bukan juga. Si Jeon hanya ingin membalikan keadaan.

Jungkook terkesiap, saat Yoongi bergerak semakin tak terkira. Kedua tangan si Min di bahunya untuk mendorong awaknya sendiri.

"Diam." Jungkook berkata lirih, hampir tak terdengar si Min yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri, "Diam, aku bilang, bedebah!" satu tangan dibahu dilepaskan dengan tangan yang sudah melepaskan pinggang Yoongi sebelumnya. Yoongi tak lagi jatuh, karena satu tangannya masih kuat menopang beratnya di bahu kanan Jeon.

Untuk beberapa detik kedepan itu hanyalah deru napas yang mengisi, mengembus di wajah Jungkook dengan begitu lihai. Obsidian yang masih memasung satu sama lain, tapi milik Jungkook seringkali melirik ke bibir Yoongi.

 _Sialan._

"Kau—tau namaku dari siapa?" masih pada area bibir, Jungkook melihat jakun Yoongi yang naik dan turun karena menelan ludah.

Dan Min Yoongi lebih dari tau kalau Jungkook melihatnya begitu _jalang._

"Aku tau segalanya." Jawaban tak memuaskan dilontarkan, bibirnya yang membuka menutup untuk bergerak mengeluarkan kata langsung dikatup setelahnya. Melepaskan diri dengan mudah karena Jungkook sengaja melepas segala cekalan. Lalu saat Yoongi terduduk dengan kedua kaki tertekuk ke belakang di sisi, ia kembali berkata, "Aku lebih tau daripada dirimu."

Memicing dengan begitu kecil, si Jeon mengangguk-angguk begitu turut meniru Yoongi untuk duduk hanya saja ia menyilangkan kakinya, "Benarkah? Sebanyak apa?"

Bulu mata yang menelan semua pandangan itu dengan cepat menutup sekali, "Sebanyak-banyaknya hingga aku tau—bahwa kau adalah tentara negeri seberang?" Yoongi menarik sisi kiri bibir dengan menghembuskan tawa, "Banyak sekali bukan?"

Jungkook tak gentar, kegiatan memutar pergelangan tangan kirinya yang pegal masih berlanjut kala si Min berkecoh tentang dirinya, "Hm, banyak sekali. Alih-alih kau mengetahui hanya sebagai warga," jeda sejenak Jungkook kembali mematri tatap, "Kau tau tentang hal itu. Tapi aku rasa—kau juga bukan dari tempat ini. Siapa kau?"

Meneleng begitu ragu, Yoongi mengeryitkan dahi, "Sebegitu yakin, Jeon? Bagaimana kau tau?"

Jungkook terkekeh, menertawai pendapatnya sebelum mengatakannya, "Umpatanmu bodoh, yang tadi itu saat kau terjatuh dan menciumku—"

"Aku tak menciummu bangsat." Perkataan Jungkook dipotong, kaki Yoongi lurus seakan ingin menendang si Jeon yang berada didepannya yang sialnya si Jeon dengan cekatan sudah menghindar.

Mata Jungkook memutar jengah, "Ya, ya okay. Apapun. Yang pasti, aku rasa umpatanmu tadi itu, aksen daerah Daegu. Benar?"

Yoongi mencibir, "Kau pintar." Kedua tangannya melipat di atas perutnya.

"Bukan aku yang pintar, kau yang bodoh. Mengumpat sembarangan seperti itu tentara sini juga akan sadar." Kedua alisnya naik turun mengejek.

"Hanya sekali, Itu karena bibirmu menubruk milkku." Berkata tentang bibir, si Min kembali pada raut jijik dan mengusap kasar bibirnya, "Menjijikan."

Merembet mundur, Yoongi bersandar di dinding kayu gubuk itu. Melihat Jungkook sejenak yang masih memandangnya dengan tanya, "Kau tau, si utusan mayor Seo. Utusan yang diminta memata-matai negeri ini?"

Jungkook terkesiap, "Jangan bilang—kau orangnya?"

Bahu mengendik, Yoongi tersenyum remeh, "Kalau benar?"

Menggeleng cepat, Jungkook menyergah kata-kata Yoongi, "Tidak, tak ada yang tau siapa orangnya. Mayor Seo menutup-nutupinya selama ini. Dan aku kira dia tak mungkin menaruh pekerjaan penting kepada seorang yang ceroboh—dan _kecil_ sepertimu."

Begitu berdecak dengan keras, Yoongi menahan emosinya yang membumbung karena direndahkan oleh Jungkook—yang hakikatnya lebih muda sekaligus beda pangkat dengan dirinya (karena Yoongi sudah mencari semua info tentang Jungkook).

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," perkataannya kali ini seketika disuarakan dengan khas negara aslinya, "Aku sih hanya memberitahumu. Kita ini bukan musuh, tapi sekutu."

Pelipis di garuk kecil, begitu juga sisi hidungnya. Jungkook tak tau bagaimana untuk mempercayainya.

"Aku kira kau juga menerima pesan, tentang 'Sepuluh malam, jam tujuh. Di pangkalan batas.' Dari mayor Seo."

Jungkook diam, menoleh menelisik si Min.

"Maafkan aku, aku memiliki masalah dengan bar milkku waktu itu. Kau tau? Bar itu mungkin hanyalah untuk menutupi diri tapi aku juga harus mengurusnya. Aku datang pukul delapan, tapi kau tak ada."

Bahu Jungkook bergetar, ia terkekeh, "Lalu kalau begitu kenapa kau mendekatiku tanpa bilang siapa kau sebenarnya, belum kau menyerangku tadi?" ia kembali menyalang dengan napas tak terkontrol. Tempurung kepala sakit dan rahangnya memar akibat tinjuan Yoongi saat masuk kedalam gubuk tersebut.

"Maaf, kawan. Aku hanya mengetesmu. Tak kusangka juga kau menyukai jalang untuk untuk kepuasan satu malam, begitu aku mengajakmu dengan iming iming hal tersebut. ini yang katanya mengintai? Mengintai jalang untuk menumpahkan secangkir sperma mungkin lebih tepat."

Lagi—Jungkook tertawa. Tapi kali ini lebih keras, nadanya berbaur antara marah, gelak sebenarnya, dan ejekan, "Oh, kau mengakui dirimu sebagai jalang kalau begitu? Aku mungkin dapat ditipu oleh dirimu. Walau aku tak menyangka seorang yang _dibawah_ dan lemah sepertimu dijadikan mata-mata."

Yoongi mendecak, tak ingin menyangkal ataupun apa. Ia tau benar arah tujuan perkataan Jungkook. Semuanya dari setiap kata, terlebih kata _dibawah_ yang Jungkook maksud. Menjadi yang _dibawah_ bukan suatu kesalahan, semuanya sama dan setara. Hanya saja kata lemah yang mengikutinya membuat Yoongi sedikit ingin meninju Jungkook lagi tepat di bagian rahangnya yang semakin membiru itu.

"Aku juga tak menyangka, orang yang _diatas_ sepertimu menjijikan sebegininya. Tak bisa bekerja dengan benar pula." Alih-alih menyerang dan menghajar, Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya yang kini berada di sisi tubuhnya.

Dua kali embusan napas dan tawa yang menyatu di keluarkan dengan jeda diantaranya, rambut jingga (yang menurut Yoongi juga menyebalkan) itu disugar kebelakang, "Ya, aku memang menjijikan. Aku memang tak bekerja dengan benar. Lalu kenapa?"

Bibir atas Yoongi menaik, lidahnya bergerak-gerak memutari rongga mulut sendiri, "Tak ada. Hanya lebih baik kau mundur dari pekerjaan ini. Kau tak cocok menjadi partnerku."

Bilah Jungkook membuka. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa para temannya yang dikirim kesini balik dalam waktu sebulan. Mereka yang dipilih untuk menemani si mata-mata utama (Min Yoongi) itu diusir oleh Yoongi sebegini bejatnya.

Begitu ; yang dikatakan atasannya dengan menelusupkan dirinya kesini. Untuk menjadi partner orang yang dari awal tak pernah ada yang tau siapa. Hanya atasannya yang tau itu dan mungkin orang yang lebih atas?

Sialnya lagi—sedari awal ia hanya disuruh mencari dengan sendirinya. Pun beliau berkata jika orang yang selalu dijaganya itu yang akan menemui Jungkook.

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Aku bisa menghajarmu lalu bilang kepada kakek itu kalo kerjamu tak becus, toh nyatanya benar."

"Sebegitunya kau tak menyukai tentara? Setidaknya aku dan yang lainnya bisa membantu menyelamatkanmu jika kau diperkosa atau bagaimana."

Gigi Yoongi menggerit, bergemelatuk penuh amarah, "Iya, aku tak menyukainya. Sialan sekali si kakek itu selalu mengirimnya tanpa lelah."

Jungkook tak bertanya siapa kakek itu, tanpa perlu ditanya yang dimaksud Yoongi adalah Mayor Seo. Mayor Seo memang sudah memasuki kepala lima, tapi uban sudah memenuhi hampir semua rambutnya. Pusing katanya, layaknya seorang jenius yang memikirkan materi. Ia pusing akan urusan _negara._

Negara apanya—sebenarnya memikirkan _anak-anak_ nya yang riweuh di asrama militer lebih tepat.

"Tapi, Min."

Yoongi berdengung, meninggalkan jejak pilinan di ujung bajunya sebelum menoleh, "Apa?"

"Itu—"

"Ya?"

"Kita tidak jadi seks kalau begitu."

Oh, —selamat terkena damprat dari Yoongi, Jeon.

…

Anw—plotless lho wkwk. Jangan tanya Jungkook siapa dan apa. Jangan tanya negara mana. Jangan tanya Yoongi intinya siapa. Jangan tanya ini maksudnya apa.

Intinya—aku cinta kamu sekali lho.

Salam uwu—bultae.


End file.
